


You and Me and Baby Makes Three

by benotafraidofwriting



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, So Much Dirty Talk, Trying For A Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benotafraidofwriting/pseuds/benotafraidofwriting
Summary: Dan and Phil try for a baby.





	You and Me and Baby Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

> While I'm working on the final chapter for 'More Than Just The Game', I thought I'd post something that has been sitting in my folder for a while. It's part sweet, part dirty, and I'm scared of how it's going to be received, so let me know what you think!  
> Hit me up with any errors you spot.  
> Love you all and hope you enjoy!

“Dan, I’m home!” Phil called out as he arrived through the front door of their home and toed off his shoes. 

Work had been a nightmare. The phones had been ringing off the hook so much that Phil had to pretty much juggle four calls at once all day. The new boss they’d brought in had no clue what he was doing, adding to the chaos. On top of all that, one of the interns had accidentally fed the yearly reports into the shredder. 

But, the day was over. Phil was exhausted and was looking forward to falling asleep cuddled up next to his husband.

When he entered their shared bedroom, Dan was sitting on the bed in his night robe, reading a book. He set it aside with a smile when Phil walked in. 

“Hi, honey. How was work?” he asked sweetly as he got up and threw his arms around Phil’s broad shoulders.

Phil quickly ducked down and gave Dan a peck on the lips. “It was like a madhouse.” He then proceeded to tell Dan all about his day as the other man took his overcoat from where it hung on the crook of Phil’s arm and hung it in the closet. Dan took his briefcase from his other hand and set it down next to the door.

“Did you eat the lunch I packed for you?” Dan asked as he helped Phil out of his suit jacket.

“Yes, dear,” Phil said, rolling his eyes fondly at the question and again at Dan’s next question.

“All of it?”

“Yeah, all of it, why?”

“What do you mean, ‘why’?”

Phil wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist and pulled him close. “It’s just you’ve been so gung-ho about packing my lunch lately. You’re so adamant that I eat all these fruits and nuts and stuff. You always ask if I’ve eaten it all. I’m not complaining, just curious.”

Dan smiled at Phil and leaned forwards to kiss him again. “Maybe I just want you healthy, babe.”

Phil gasps as Dan, who had snuck a hand down Phil’s body and cupped the crotch of his pants, gave his prick a gentle squeeze. 

“Oh, it’s going to be one of those nights, is it? Actually, come to think of it, every night had been one of those nights for the past week. What’s happening?”

“Are you complaining?” Dan teased as he loosened Phil’s tie and began unbuttoning his shirt.

“No,” Phil said carefully, watching Dan unzipping his work pants and tugging them down until Phil was standing there in just his boxers. “It’s just you’re usually not this randy. Is something going on?”

Dan whined and shook his head, untying the knot on the front of his robe and letting fall open, revealing he’s not wearing a stitch of clothing underneath. 

All thought immediately evaporated from Phil’s mind. Nearly five years of marriage, and Dan’s beauty still managed to throw him off. 

Dan giggled when Phil just stood there with his mouth open. He did a little hop in Phil’s arms, and wrapped his legs around Phil’s waist, still kissing him. Phil quickly carried him over to their bed and put him down on top of the floral covers. 

“Stay right there, baby. I’m just going to grab a condom from the bath-”

Phil was cut off as Dan grabbed his wrist and yanked. Phil stumbled and landed sprawled on top of Dan. With a huff, he glanced down at the man. 

“I don’t want you to use a condom.”

Dan’s whining voice was cute. Phil had a feeling there was something more to Dan’s behavior lately. One of the quirks that came with being married to Dan was Dan couldn’t state outright what he wanted. It was some psychological belief that he didn’t deserve it, which was totally false. It took patience to open Dan up for a talk, but Phil had more than enough patience. Dan just needed a little push.

“That’s fine, I can just pull out-”

“No!” Dan said hurriedly, eyes widening. 

Phil waited, watching Dan underneath him as the other man seemed to be figuring out what to say. 

“Can we- I mean-” Dan took a shuddering breath, a dark blush staining his cheeks, “I know we discussed it a while back, but this seems like a really good time for us to…”

Dan sighed and sat up, the change in position forcing Phil to roll off and sit on the bed next to him. 

“Can we make a baby?”

The question hung in the silence that descended upon the bedroom. Dan nervously wrung his hands as Phil stared at him. 

Then, the blue-eyed man’s face split into the widest grin and he tackled Dan into a giant hug atop the covers. 

“Stop, you’re crushing me, you oaf!” Dan protested, yet he used his arms to pull Phil closer, laughing happily. 

Phil pulled back from where his face had landed in the crook of Dan’s neck to kiss his husband hard. His eyes twinkled with joy as he stared at Dan. 

“You really want to have a baby?”

Dan rolled his eyes and slapped Phil playfully on the shoulder. “No, that’s why I asked!” he sassed as he pulled Phil down to meet his lips again. 

“Cheeky,” Phil mumbled into his mouth as he struggled to take off his boxers while still kissing Dan. “That’s why you’ve feeding me all that stuff, huh? To increase our chances?” He broke from Dan’s lips and began kissing down his jawline.

Dan moaned as Phil sucked a hickey right under his ear. “Yes, Phil,” he sighed happily, “I want to get pregnant as soon as possible.”

“Then, let’s not waste another moment.” Phil said, sitting up to kick his boxers off all the way and grabbing a pillow from the pile at the head of the bed. Dan lifted up his hips at Phil’s direction and adjusted the pillow now under his the small of his back so his hole was angled perfectly to take Phil’s cock and not let cum drip out afterwards. 

Phil smirked as he teased a finger around Dan’s rim, feeling the wetness there. “Already lubed and stretched? You do want to get knocked up immediately, don’t you, babe?”

“Yes,” Dan whined, watching as Phil lined up with his entrance. 

Phil slowly sank his cock into Dan, both moaning at the familiar sensation. When Phil bottomed out, he only pulled his cock a little bit before thrusting back in. 

“Got to stay deep in you,” Phil whispered as he rubbed his cheek against Dan’s, “Deep so my seed will go directly into your womb.”

Dan sobbed at the feeling of being full and also Phil’s words. Finally, after wanting it for so long, he’s going to have a child. Not just any child, but a child with Phil. Phil, who was the love of his life. This child is going to be a perfect mixture of him and Dan, a physical manifestation of their love, something that will tie them together for the rest of their lives. 

Dan wrapped his legs around Phil’s waist in a desperate attempt to bring them even closer as Phil continued his shallow thrusts. 

“Fuck, Phil, breed me.” he whispered into the other man’s ear. “Can’t wait to carry your baby, going be so round and full for months…”

Phil gave a groan at that. The image of Dan, gorgeous Dan with a round belly full of his child, was hot in a way that Phil hadn’t realized before. 

“Mm, I’m going to breed you. Your belly’s going to swell and every day, you’ll be reminded of what we did, what I did to you. God, and that’s not all, is it? Your breasts are going to be full,” he reached down and tweaked one of Dan’s nipples, earning a breathless squeak from the man, “and your hips are going widen too. I can’t wait. You’re going to be so beautiful, Daniel, such a pretty pregnant boy for me.”

Dan mewled, and clawed at Phil’s back as Phil stopped thrusting and just rocked their hips together. Dan’s cock was trapped between their pelvises and the seesawing motion provided just enough stimulation that Dan felt his release on the horizon.

“Phil,” he whimpered brokenly.

Phil kissed him. “Are you going to cum, babe? When you’re carrying my child, I’m going to give you all the orgasms you desire, anything for the mother of my children.”

Dan let out a harsh wail as he came all over his and Phil’s stomachs. There was a soft squelch as the liquid was spread from their tummies and around their bodies from their movements, but Dan didn’t have it in him to get embarrassed. Not when Phil was giving him such sweet kisses and murmuring into his ear. 

“So pretty when you cum, have I ever told you? So gorgeous, I’m so lucky I’m the one that gets to make you a mother.”

Dan found himself welling up, feeling suddenly very emotional about the whole thing. “Phil, please, cum inside me now!”

Phil grunted as he sped up his rocking, grinding as far into Dan as possible. This time, it was Dan whispering into his ear as he chased his orgasm.

“Please, Phil. Want your cum, deep inside me. Knock me up and make me yours. I’ll carry all the children you want. I’ll be the perfect little bred housewife for you.” 

The image of pregnant Dan waddling around doing house chores was what did it for Phil. With a low cry, Dan could feel warmth filling up his channel, which he gladly took. Phil gave a final groan and slumped into the crook of Dan’s neck. 

After a few minutes, their breathing evened out and Phil pulled back to look at his husband. 

“Do you think it took?”

“I don’t know.” Dan murmured, looking down at where they were still joined. He got a sudden glint in his eye. “Why don’t we do it again to be sure?”

Phil just laughed before leaning in to kiss him again.


End file.
